veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
' Larry the Cucumber' is the goofy co-host of the VeggieTales series. He hosts the show along with Bob the Tomato, one of his friends. He is silly and childish, unlike Bob who acts serious and more mature. Larry also leads Silly Songs, songs in the middle of the show. His love interest is Petunia Rhubarb, who was originally meant to be another cucumber. Larry is usually the main character in the stories. He is also the one with most problems, but then he solves them in the end. Larry plays the tuba in the theme song. In the original theme song, Larry refuses to play. In the original version, his tuba is shiny and a bronze color; in the new version it is plain yellow. Appearance Larry is a cucumber in his 20s. He is usually never seen with a costume or hat except when he's acting or ocassionally in the opening and ending segments. He has one tooth, as do his three brothers. Acting *Water Buffalo, Daniel and Himself in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Narrator, First Mate Captain Larry and Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *The Boy with The Shoe, Lieutenant Larry and Himself in'' "Are You My Neighbor?"'' *Benny and Himself in'' "Rack Shack and Benny"'' *Larry-Boy and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself, Project and Pajamas Larry in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *LarryBoy and Himself in''"Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!"'' *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Joshua, Himself and Pajamas Larry in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Larry the Butler and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself and The Doctor in "The End of Silliness" *LarryBoy and Himself in "Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed" *King George and Himself in "King George and the Ducky" *Markus of Scribe in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Sven and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Buccaneer Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Millard Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" *Little Joe, Himself, Narrator and Boyz in Sink in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Millard Phelps in "An Easter Carol" *Poole and Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Curly and The Italin Scallion and Himself in "Sumo of the Opera" *Duke and Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Ear-a-Corn and Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Mirror Guard, Sheerluck Holmes, LarryBoy and Himself in "Sheerluck and the Golden Ruler" *LarryBoy, Gourd's Gym and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Gideon, Pirate Larry and Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Moe and Boyz in Sink in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Farmhand #2, Tin Man and Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Huckleberry Larry and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Sneeze Doctor, Jacques, Gourd's Gym and Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Minnesota Cuke and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself and Larry Toga in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Gelato and Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Prince Larry and Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Stewart Green and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Louis and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Himself and LarryBoy in "Bob Lends of Helping Hands" *Mr.Poppyseed and Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *''Himself in "God Loves You Very Much"'' *Himself and Belthaser in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in Sink, Robin Good and Pet Squeaky "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Captain Richard Crewe and Larry Fancy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *LarryBoy and Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Himself in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Little House, Little Boy Blue and Himself in "The Little House That Stood" *MacLarry in'' "MacLarry and the Barberbarians"'' Gallery Larry the green cucumber.jpg|Larry in "Where God When I'm Scared" Larry.jpg| Larry in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" Larry(Larry'sLagoon).jpg|Larry in "Larry's Lagoon" on "God's Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" BoywiththeShoe.jpg|Larry as the Boy with the Shoe in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" LieutenantLarry.jpg|Larry as Lieutenant Larry in "The Gourds must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Neighbor?" Benny(Abendago).jpg|Larry as Benny (Abednego) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" LarryBoy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Larry the Cucumber.png|Larry in "Dave & The Giant Pickle" Larry-BoyFib.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!" Joshua1.jpg|Larry as Joshua from "Josh and the Big Wall!" JoshuaSurprised.jpg|Larry as Joshua in "Josh and the Big Wall!" LarryButler.jpg|Larry in "Madame Blueberry" Larry-Boy.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" Larry-Boy 2.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" KingGeogre.jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" KingGeorge(Robe).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" KingGeorge(Bath).jpg|Larry as King George in "King George and the Ducky" Markus the Scribe.jpg|Larry as Markus the Scribe in "Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen" Sven.jpg|Larry as Sven in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Larry Countdown.jpg|Larry in "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" Pirate larry.jpg|Larry as Pirate Larry in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" Milward(Christmas).jpg|Larry as Milward Phelps in "The Star of Christmas" LarryAutotainment.jpg|Larry in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment!" LarryChicken.jpg|Larry (With chicken hat) in "The Wonderful World of Autotainment!" LittleJoe.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Ballad of Little Joe" LittleJoeCowHat.jpg|Larry as Little Joe in "The Ballad of Little Joe" Little Joe Tim.jpg|Larry as Little Joe from "The Ballad of Little Joe" (as drawn by Tim Hodge) Larry Boyz 1.jpg|Larry in Boyz in Da Sink (version #1) ItallianScallion.jpg|Larry as the Itallian Scallion in "Sumo of the Opera" Minnesota Cuke.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and Coconut Apes" DukeDuke.jpg|Larry as Duke Duke in "Duke and the Great Pie War" Minnesota1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Minnesota2.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Ear-A-Corn.jpg|Larry as Ear-A-Corn in "Lord of the Beans" Sheerluck.jpg|Larry as Sheerluck Holmes in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" Larryboydude.jpg|I am that hero! Larry-BoyApple1.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Larry-BoyApple2.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Larry-BoyApple3.jpg|Larry as Larry-Boy in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" Gideon.jpg|Larry as Gideon in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Larry the cucumber.jpg|Larry in God Made You Spceial 155982_137428792979518_380572_n.jpg|Larry's getting very festive for Christmas. Moe.jpg|Larry as Moe in Moe and the Big Exit" Moe (Lone Stranger) concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Moe (Lone Ranger) from "Moe and the Big Exit" Albums 009.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Moe (wilderness) in "Moe and the Big Exit" Elliot.jpg|Larry as Elliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" TinMan.jpg|Larry as the Tin Man in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" 001 013.jpg|Concept art for Larry as the Tin Man in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Larry Touchdown.jpg|Larry makes a touchdown! Larryteacher.jpg|Larry as a Teacher HuckleberryLarry.jpg|Larry as Huckleberry Larry in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jaques.jpg|Larry as Jaques in "Blunders in Boo-Boo Vile" on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" Cuke1.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Cuke2.jpg|Larry as Minnesota Cuke in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" Young Minnesota Cuke concept.jpg|Concept for Larry as Minnesota Cuke (young) in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" LarryNicholas.jpg|Larry in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Larry Nicholas concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Gelato.jpg|Larry as Gelato the toy maker. Gelato concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Gelato in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" LarryStaplers.jpg|Larry in "Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" on "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Wood'nt" PrinceLarry.jpg|Larrs as Prince Larry from "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl after God's Own Heart" Larrypetunia.jpg|Larry as the prince of MostFaire. Stewart Green.jpg|Larry as Stewart Green in "It's a Meaningful Life" Stewart Green concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Stewart Green in "It's a Meaningful Life" Stewart Injured concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Stewart Green (injured) in "It's a Meaningful Life" Stewart Tycoon concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Stewart Green (tycoon) in It's a Meaningful Life" Larrybunny.jpg|Larry as Louis in "Twas the night Before Easter" Mr. Poppyseed.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" DadLarry copy.jpg|Larry as Mr. Poppyseed (with Robo-Pogo) in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Mr. Poppyseed concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Mr. Poppyseed in "Princess and the Pop Star: A Story of Trading Places" Kinglarry.jpg|Larry as Balthasar in "The Little Drummer Boy" Robin1.png|Robin Good in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" CrewandPrincess.png|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess" Larry the Cucumber (Captain Crewe).jpg|Larry as Captain Crewe in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Captain Douglas Crewe concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Captian Douglas Crewe in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Larryboy.jpg|Larry as LarryBoy in "The League Of The Increble Vegetables" Larryboy with shooting plungers.png|Larry as LarryBoy in "The League Of The Increble Vegetables" Larry Lettuce Suit.jpg|Larry in "Lettuce Love One Another" Larry (Little House).jpg|Larry in "The Little House that Stood" forklift.jpg|Larry (with forklift) in "The Little House that Stood" Little Boy Blue.jpg|Larry as Little Boy Blue in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Hansel concept.jpg|Concept art for Larry as Little Boy Blue in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Quotes *''"I'm not a pickle. I'm a cucumber."'' Trivia/Goofs *Larry was originally going to be a chocolate bar. *Larry is the most seen character in the episodes. *In "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" ''& ''"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" ''Larry had a low and dopey voice. According to his voice actor Mike Nawrocki, the original voice he used for Larry was the same one that he used for a puppet in bible college (where he also met VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer) named Soupy. *Larry is best friends with Bob the Tomato. *Larry is the only major character to appear in every episode in some way. *Larry has three brothers named Bob, Mark, and Steve, and his dad is an astronaut, as revealed in "''Duke and the Great Pie War." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cucumbers Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Veggies Category:Minor Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Supper Hero Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space